What You Don't Know
by fallen.angel.black.heart
Summary: Dreams haunt Sasuke and Hinata. And suddenly they are extremely attracted to each other. Sometimes what you don't know about a situation can lead to something better and beautiful. Sasuhina. Rating for mild language and minor love scence later on.
1. The Dream and the Hunt for Sasuke

Well this is my first Naruto fic so I hope you'll be kind to me. And for all people who like Sakura maybe this is not the right choice. (I might be mean to her.) I might make this into a series. But then again I might not. I can't really decide. I'd have to know what you think. Cough-reviews-cough. Oh, and if some details in this are incorrect, I'd like to know, but some things I might change to make this easier to write. Oh yeah, this will be a SasuHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (But hey I can have a dream, right?)

Thanks!

-fallen.angel

**What You Don't Know**

_It was night._

_The moon was pearly white in an indigo and black sky. The stars were winking in and out of the cover of clouds that clung to the heavens like small beacons signaling to unseen sources. Wind was whistling in and out of the trees and swooping down to the grass then spiraling back up to meet the air then unexpectedly plunging back down again. All of nature was shuddering from the mysterious chill that the night's breezes were leaving behind. Wind wasn't supposed to be this unpleasant. The night birds chirped with growing unease, their song no longer filled with the joyous music of the dark. The very few people left outside felt the chill too and while unperturbed by it, instinctually went back inside their various houses to escape the cold. Meanwhile, the wind was growing fiercer and even the most nocturnal animals and insects escaped to their daytime hideouts to hide. In fact, there was only one being still being plagued by the night's mysterious happenings._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_He felt the cold, alright. And as much as he loved the night, this was severely unnerving him. There was something that just wasn't right in the air. He could feel the strange source of power thrumming through the night in a perfect rhythm. He didn't like it at all. But Sasuke was never one to back down because of fear. He was full of fire. He couldn't let some strange noises bring him down. In fact, he thought, this was a challenge. It was like the night was challenging him to find out its secrets. It was like that strange thrumming was chanting, "Come and get me. Come and get me." And we all know that Sasuke Uchiha never says no to a challenge._

_And so, following his instincts, he started to run._

_He ran and ran, crashing into trees, tripping over rocks, and leaping over obstacles in his path. He knew he had to run. He just knew it. He also knew that when he stopped running, he would find the source of the unnatural beat. So he pushed on through the night, never stopping. This was just something he had to do. His breathing never grew uneven. His feet were steady and sure. His head was not wandering elsewhere, but was focused on one thing: the fixed beat of energy that was pulsing somewhere in the beyond. About a half hour later, just when he started to feel his reserves depleting, he crashed into a small clearing surrounded by a ring of palm trees with a lake smack dab in the middle. He skidded to a halt. This would be the place if there was an exact location to the sound at all. _

_Sasuke's eyes scanned the clearing looking for suspicious movements. But all was peaceful and quiet in the little glade. Sighing, he dropped to the ground next to the lake to await whatever presence was creating the resonating beat. Meanwhile, the rhythm continued._

_Some time later, Sasuke was just about to doze off, when he detected movement. In the far corner of the glade, he saw a girl, her face indiscernible among the shadows. Her hands were dropped lightly at her side, so she didn't appear to be armed. She wore a simple cotton dress that went down to her knees and was the color of deep sea. She was small and petite and she had long waist length midnight blue hair. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Even if he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was beautiful. But just like this night, she was mysterious. And just as quickly as she appeared, she started to fade back into the night._

"_Hey wait," he called out to her. _

_He started to run after her retreating figure. He was getting closer. He could see every detail on her dress. He could practically feel her sharp breath intake as he came near. He was just about to grab her hand, when she slipped away._

"_Hey, come back!" he shouted. But it was no use. She was gone. She had disappeared into the darkness of the night. _

_The thrumming continued on._

Sasuke Uchiha awoke with a start, sweating heavily. He was half in and half out of his bed, the sheets tangled around his shirtless body. He fell out of the bed and rolled halfway across the room before coming to a disgruntled stop. He cursed loudly and slammed his fist on the ground making his hand throb greatly. God. Talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed. Or falling. He tried to find his way out of the tangle of sheets, but he couldn't, so he gave up and lay down, hands eagle spread to let the morning sun wash over him.

'_What the hell kind of dream was that?'_

He tried to shake away the remnants of the baffling dream by burning himself in the sun. After all, he did have porcelain white skin. But he couldn't forget it. The pulsating rhythm, the disturbing wind.

And that girl.

Sasuke shook his head and groaned. Maybe he had indulged in a little too much sake last night. Lately, he had gotten into a terrible habit of drinking away his worries. It didn't help that worries were all he seemed to have lately. Naruto, Sakura, and he had been going on so many missions, the fan girl attacks had been increasing almost daily, and he had been growing crosser with each passing day. He didn't understand his blue funk. He had never really been a happy person, but this was unusual even for the enigmatic avenger. It was like something had happened in the air in Konoha. He was going completely and totally insane!

He groaned and finally shook away the remains of the troubling dream and the thoughts about his depressing life. He looked up at the clock and groaned again. It was seven o'clock and he had promised Sakura and Naruto that he would meet them at a café and discuss their next mission. Which he was rather regretting. Naruto and Sakura were possibly the most annoying people in the whole entire village. And with all the fan girls, that was really saying something. First off, they were way too bright. Naruto's jumpsuit and Sakura's pink hair were way too much to handle first thing in the morning. Then there was the problem with the noise level. The constant squeals of, "I love you Sasuke!" and the enthusiastic cries of, "Ramen!!" were more than Sasuke could bear. (_Especially_ first thing in the morning.) And lastly, there was the problem of: Well, it was the morning. Sasuke was definitely not a morning person, and he could not even think about even think about spending even two minutes with his teammates. Particularly because it was first thing in the morning.

So he decided he was ditching them. He dragged himself and his sheets back onto the bed with the little energy he did have and drifted off into a (hopefully) dreamless sleep.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura Haruno complained for what must have been the ten millionth time. He was late! He had probably decided to ditch her. (She had sort of forgotten about the famous hyper active ninja sitting right next to her.) NO! He couldn't ditch her! She loved him! Hadn't she proved that so many times already? Hadn't she told him of her undying affection for him? Hadn't she showed him how much she cared?

_Slurp!_

Sakura glared at her companion who she had just remembered was there. He didn't seem perturbed by anything. He was just munching and slurping his way through his fourth bowl of ramen. In fact, Naruto didn't even understand why Sakura was upset. And that made her even madder.

"You baka!" she screamed in his ear.

Naruto jumped out of his chair and fell on the floor. He grimaced. She had a real penchant for doing that. Surprising him. Maybe that was why he loved her so much. She knew how to astonish him. Or maybe because she was so beautiful when she was angry. Or maybe because she had such an undying love for Sasuke. If she could have so much care for just one person, when she was finally his, she would love _him_ like that.

"Get up you dobe!" Sakura yelled at him. "Stop daydreaming. We're going to find Sasuke this instant. Something terrible must have happened to him! There's no way that he would just ditch us like that! So we have to go find him! Naruto! Oh, God, you're such and idiot! Don't just stare! Do something!"

Naruto was slowly trying to decipher her words, when she yanked him up and dragged him right out of the ramen shop. But before, they got out; they ran head long into someone who fell to the ground in a sort of daze.

"Oh my God! Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Sakura screamed some more.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She was kind of out of it. One minute, she was trying to enter the ramen shop where she was hoping to see Naruto and then the next thing she knew, some people, namely Sakura and said Naruto had barreled her right into the ground. She sighed as she regained her senses. Why did Naruto always have to be around Sakura? They were teammates but that didn't mean he had to spend every waking moment with each other. She rarely spent any extra time with Kiba and Shino. They were her friends on missions, but she didn't feel the need to always impose on them. Actually, lately, she had taken to hanging out with Ino. Ino had recently gotten over being a fan girl and was in fact quite a fun person to talk to.

"Hinata-chan?"

Oh, time to say something, she reminded herself.

"O-oh, hi Sakura-chan. N-Naruto-kun."

"Hiya, Hinata-chan! What's up?" Naruto cheerfully said to her, brushing the dust and rubble off of his bright jumpsuit.

"O-oh, n-nothing much. W-where are you two going?"

Sakura said mournfully, "Sasuke-kun said that he would meet us here to discuss our next mission, but he never showed. I'm really worried about him. I mean, he would never ditch me…"

Hinata didn't feel the need to point out that Sasuke would probably in almost any scenario possible ditch Sakura, so she let the girl continue her one-sided fantasy and turned to Naruto. She wondered what it was about Sakura that made him care about her so much. Well she supposed Sakura was pretty and confident. But the main thing that was bothering her was that she wondered why she couldn't bring herself to become Sakura for Naruto's sake. After all, she did love him so much. She did want to be near him. So why couldn't she change? It was a question that had been bothering her lately. Why had she never even once considered changing herself even a little for Naruto? She was always thinking about him and daydreaming about him. So why? She supposed it was her timid nature and her desire to never have attention drawn to her. But something about her reluctance to change for Naruto was bothering her. After all, people would do anything for love. Even change.

A few seconds later, Sakura had finished her half-mutterings and turned to Naruto and Hinata. Neither of them were talking to one another. Naruto's thoughts could almost be seen in one of those thought bubbles you see in manga. And the only thing in that thought bubble was a giant bowl of ramen. Hinata's thoughts however were less obvious. And she looked quite contemplative. But Sakura didn't have time for character analysis. She had to find Sasuke!

"Come on you too!" she screamed. "We have to look for Sasuke-kun!"

"Yup," Naruto said.

"H-hai," Hinata stuttered.

Many hours later, little progress was made, and Sasuke was still nowhere to be found. Naruto was throwing a fit a minute and even Hinata was growing cross. This was exhausting. But Sakura was only getting warmed up.

"We just have to find Sasuke!" she would yell every few seconds into the ears of the poor shinobi who just happened to be her friends.

"What the hell Sakura!!" Naruto whined. "Shut up for one second!"

"I wouldn't even be talking you hyper active freak!!"

Hinata shook her head. She had been trying to tell these two for hours that Sasuke was probably just at home sleeping. But she couldn't get a word in. But she had to try. She was really tired of looking for someone who in the first place was where any person on a Sunday morning would be: home. The only reason she wasn't still in bed was because she had heard that Naruto would be at the ramen store and she wanted to meet him.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura still wasn't listening and Hinata tried again.

"Sakura-c-chan?

Sakura was still keeping up her tirade at Naruto who seemed to be in bliss that she was even talking to him at all. She felt a familiar twinge of pain somewhere in the region of her heart. She shook it off. She just wanted this search done with as soon as possible. (She didn't really like seeing Naruto with Sakura).

She inhaled deeply and with every ounce of energy in her body screamed, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura stopped yelling and stared at Hinata in amazement. She had never heard Hinata talk so loudly.

Hinata regained her composure (and her stutter) and said,"Have you ever considered that he is at h-home?"

Sakura stopped and then she said (or rather screamed), "THAT'S IT!!!!!"

And she rocketed off in the direction of the Uchiha Manor leaving Hinata and Naruto struggling to catch up.

Sasuke was just awakening. He had slept for another five hours and was feeling good. The dream with the mysterious noises and the girl had disappeared for the time being and he wanted nothing more to do with it. (But he did want to find out who the girl was. She was very pretty after all. He might not like any of the girls in Konoha, but he did know when someone was attractive.) He closed his eyes again. More sleep, he mumbled in his head.

And then: he saw pink.

Overwhelming pink.

And then he saw orange.

Nauseating orange.

But there was a small flash of blue and white.

Who was that?

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and groaned. There were the two loudest creatures. Standing right before him. First thing in the morning. But someone else was with them. She had long midnight blue/black hair and a white colored jacket. He knew who she was. She was the Hyuuga girl. She was the heiress infamous for being weak. He definitely knew who she was. He just couldn't seem to put a first name to the very familiar face. He couldn't understand it but he had an overwhelming want to get up and find out more about the girl. So overwhelming that he completely forgot he was shirtless in the presence of a fan girl. Namely, his biggest fan girl. Sakura Haruno.

He stood up groggily. Without his shirt on. Sakura screamed and fainted. Naruto was totally indifferent. (You could practically hear his thoughts, "Ramen, ramen, ramen.") And the Hyuuga girl was turning around and flushing a deep scarlet. Sasuke sighed. Even though he had managed to ditch his teammates for the whole entire morning, it seemed inevitable that he would have to live with them anyway. But something about the dark haired girl….. Well….let's just say Sasuke Uchiha had never been so curious about anyone or anything in his whole entire life.

I know. In the end it seemed kind of rushed and forced. But I was really tired and just wanted to get this out. But anyway. What did you think? It turned out to be pretty series-like to me. I think I'll continue. I did like the satisfaction of completing this.

Oh and here is a synopsis. I didn't really like what I put into main one.

**Synopsis**: Sasuke's dreams have become more and more eccentric. Instead of revenge filled sleeps and hateful nightmares, he keeps seeing a girl and hearing a strange thrumming noise. Meanwhile, Hinata has been having similar dreams except there is a boy instead of a girl. The same setting, the same thrumming. And they suddenly can't explain the sudden growing attraction they have for each other. They can't explain why they want to suddenly get to know each other better. Is fate trying to send them a sign that they are meant to be together. Sometimes, what you don't know about a situation can lead you to something better, brighter, and happier.

Thanks for reading. And remember: All criticism is greatly appreciated.

-fallen.angel


	2. The Room Full of Bowls and Big Surprises

Well, this is the second chapter of my debut fanfic!! I really like to write so I feel great right now. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got. It really meant a lot that you told me what you thought. It's just inspired me to get this out sooner. The last chapter felt long and drawn out, though. But that was my fault. I hate expositions and setting up the story, so it must have shown a lot in the last chapter. Did it? Tell me what you think about that. Anyhow, since some of the stuff is out of the way, this chapter will be a little easier to write. But I do have another question. Was the last chapter too long? It just kind of felt like it.

Oh never mind. Please enjoy!

Thanks!!

-fallen.angel

P.S. I forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**What You Don't Know**

Hinata had never felt so awkward in her whole entire life. She had no idea what to do. She was standing in the bedroom of _the Sasuke Uchiha. _She was staring at (or sort of trying not to) the bare chest of _the Sasuke Uchiha._ And for once her eyes were not trained over the ramen – obsessed Naruto Uzimaki but on the (she had just discovered) _extremely hot Sasuke Uchiha. _And what was even worse was that she had the unwanted feeling of screaming like one of Sasuke's obsessed fan girls. She felt the screams and the giggles at the back of her throat threatening to take control of her whole entire being. She couldn't believe it. For heaven's sake, she was not a lovesick little girl. Sure she couldn't form a coherent sentence around Naruto, but she had never felt the need to express her love for him by shouting herself hoarse with love. And what made the whole entire circumstance even weirder was the fact that Sasuke (_the Sasuke Uchiha_) seemed to be focusing on her more than anyone else in the room. He wasn't looking at the passed out Sakura on the floor who still had one hand pressed dramatically to her oversized forehead. And he certainly wasn't scrutinizing Naruto who just seemed totally unmoved by the whole thing. No. He was staring at her. Just her. And for some inexplicable reason, Hinata Hyuuga, famous for not being a fan girl, famous for her bizarre crush on Naruto, famous for her usual indifference to Sasuke Uchiha was feeling a strange sense of pleasure in her heart.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke was fully dressed, his two unwanted guests and their interesting friend were waiting downstairs, and he was doing something he had never done before: he was twiddling his thumbs with nervousness. He was actually nervous. He was _never nervous._ Not once in his whole entire life. He had felt anger, rage, and depression when Itachi had murdered his clan. He had felt loneliness, sadness, and despondency at the thought of never seeing his parents again. But never, not once had he felt nervous about anything. He had been through so many nerve racking missions. He had survived numerous attacks to his mind and his soul and his body. So why was the simple thought of going downstairs to see people he didn't care for in the least making him so damn scared? It couldn't be the fear of Sakura's random fan girl attacks and it definitely wasn't Naruto. He was used to their antics and while he found them to be extremely annoying and obnoxious, he was certainly not _scared._ So the only logical explanation was that he was scared of the Hyuuga girl. He never stared at anyone like that before. He had never felt a burning desire to know anyone before. And he was terrified (much as he didn't want to admit it) that these feelings were here to stay. Something told him that he would be seeing a whole lot more of the girl in the near future.

He shook his head to clear his mind and plodded slowly down the stairs to meet his visitors much as Shikamaru would. And just like Shikamaru always said, he thought wearily, "How troublesome."

* * *

Meanwhile in a distant faraway place, someone was plotting slowly. He could see everything that was going on in Konoha. He could see Sasuke staring fervently at Hinata Hyuuga. He could feel her blush but he could also feel her secret pleasure. He could see Sasuke sitting in his room, postponing going down to see his friends. He could see Hinata sitting with Sakura and Naruto fiddling with her oversized jacket and then when she grew tired of that, she started twirling her recently grown out hair. He could sense their apprehension about the new feelings they were experiencing quite suddenly.

He was watching them through their own personal water bowl. Sasuke's was roiling with black water and Hinata's with a frosty cream color. He chuckled. All of this was his doing. He liked to see them so vexed. This was his form of entertainment. But this was also serious work for him. He knew that what he was doing was going to be important. What he was doing would determine not only the fate of the young ninjas but of possibly the whole entire world. He had to be extremely careful.

However…

He was a fun and playful person by nature. He liked getting into trouble. He was just a mischievous being. So he carefully got up from his bowl – watching position and navigated the rows and rows of bowls on shelves. He finally found the shelf he was looking for. This was not full of bowls but of tiny little bottles. He moved them out of the way very carefully, searching for the one he would need to make the current situations more interesting. Aha! He finally found it. It was the smallest one and fill of pink liquid. He smiled in satisfaction. He had been saving this bottle for something really special. And damn it, this was special. He twirled it lightly around in his very adept hands and then tossed it in the air with sheer glee. Life was good.

He carried the mysterious bottle back to where he had been watching the two teens in their respective bowls. Sasuke was now plodding slowly down the stairs and Hinata must have heard his footsteps because she was trembling in her seat. He cackled with pure mirth. This was going to be so much fun! He sat down in his seat and uncorked the little bottle. He stirred its contents idly with his fingers waiting for perfect the perfect timing. Sasuke had just come off of the staircase landing and was approaching Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. This was his perfect opportunity. He poured a little of the pink fluid into Sasuke's bowl and watched as the water flared pink before turning into turbulent black again.

Then the man with the mysterious bowls and bottles settled into his comfort zone to watch two sixteen year olds make total fools of themselves.

* * *

Hinata was feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach. This couldn't be happening to her. She was supposed to like Naruto. Naruto!!! Not Sasuke Uchiha!!! What happened to her individuality and her crush that she had had for years? She didn't want to morph into another one of Sasuke's groupies. She was her own self!! Her own person!! And what about Sasuke? He wasn't that great. He had no personality. He was just a cold heart throb. He probably thought so much of himself. He always had all the girls on top of him. He probably had nothing else going for him except for his looks. (Which Hinata was trying to not think about too much). She sighed and shifted in her seat. She took a look around her. His place was just what she had thought it would be. Clean, orderly, and rather bear. He really hadn't done any decorating. But Hinata wasn't really expecting anything else. Then she turned her head to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura (whom they had recently revived from her Sasuke – induced faint) was almost leaping out of her seat at the prospect of being in Sasuke's house.

And Naruto?

Well, it was pretty obvious there were only two things in his head: Sakura and ramen. Hinata was probably the farthest thing away from being in Naruto's mind. Hinata sighed again. Maybe she should think about moving on. After all, if Naruto hadn't noticed her by now, chances were that he never would. The thought saddened her. If she let go of Naruto, she would be letting go of a part of her that she had known for years. And necessary as the change might be for her well being, she couldn't help but be down about it. And then she thought about Sasuke. She had felt so pleased when he had looked at her with such intensity in those onyx eyes. She had felt so warmed by it. Even though Sasuke was usually a cold person. So the question was: Did she have feelings for Sasuke Uchiha?

But what was really bothering her was the fact that these feelings were so out of place and random. One day, she was totally unmoved by the raven haired teen. She still wanted Naruto to be hers. She had still admired his bright looks and his even brighter personality. And the next day, what was she doing? Going ga-ga for someone who she barely knew. It just didn't seem right.

* * *

Sasuke had almost made it down his extensive staircase. He had never walked slower in his whole entire life. He didn't want to face anybody. Except for that is the Hyuuga. It was so strange. One minute, he was completely and totally crush free. (In fact, he had never fancied any of the girls in Konoha). And the next, he was interested in someone whose first name he did not even know. It was all very unnatural.

* * *

Hinata watched Sasuke carefully amble his way down the stairs.

God, he could not get any slower, she thought crossly.

And then something weird happened.

As Hinata was watching Sasuke, his eyes flashed pink. She thought she was going mad. But it was definitely there. They were coal black. And there for one split second, they were pink. Bright pink. She was sure she had seen it. And after the flash, Sasuke wasn't going slow anymore. In fact he was rushing down the stairs so fast that he wasn't even seeable. She watched his slight blur as carefully as could be. She watched him rocket down the last two steps and skid to a halt. Sakura leaped up excitedly and rushed over to Sasuke's panting form.

"Sasuke-kun! You've come down to see me!" she exclaimed in her trademark squeal.

But Hinata was shocked to find Sasuke barging right past a perturbed Sakura and over to her. His ebony eyes bored straight in to her snow white ones. Hinata gasped. She was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense feeling of passion. She couldn't tell whose it was. She couldn't tell whether it was her own or if it was Sasuke's bleeding over into her. Wherever it came from, it was there and taking up quick residence in her chest. She tried to breath but she couldn't because suddenly, two strong were wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer towards the body.

And then?

Well, the unthinkable happened.

Sasuke Uchiha kissed Hinata Hyuuga.

She could feel unfounded passion run through her body from his. The soft curve of his lips and the magical warmth shot through her body so that she couldn't move. But somehow her arms found their way around his neck. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. She didn't want that feeling of light and heat to go away. She felt his arms curl up and around her back and then back down to her waist. This was enthralling. And she could feel that he wanted this too. She could feel everything else fade into oblivion except for the touch of lips on her own.

* * *

Sakura could feel her heart breaking. Everything that mattered to her was shattering into a million little pieces. For the past few years, her whole entire existence had been dependent on getting Sasuke to notice her. She had tried her best in everything that she did. Every morning, she would raid her closet for hours searching for the outfit that was just right. She'd then proceed to spend another hour applying her make up so it would bring out her eyes and disguise her giant forehead. And then she would spend more time on her hair. Everything had to be perfection or Sasuke would never notice her. She'd get up at three o'clock in the godforsaken morning to go through the whole ordeal. And what did Sasuke give her in return?

Nothing. Nothing but a cold stare every day and then a few hard words to try and discourage her.

But she had never minded because she believed that Sasuke would come around someday. And then he chose another. And just like that, everything for Sakura was over. With just one action. With just one kiss. Everything that Sakura knew. Everything that she had come to love was done. She could feel the hot tears brimming at the brink of her eyes. No! She would not cry. She would not let Sasuke see that he had broken her. She wouldn't give Hinata the satisfaction of winning. She would walk out with her head held high.

And that she did.

It was only when she got onto the streets that she broke down and sobbed her heart into the cold and seemingly unforgivable afternoon air.

* * *

Naruto watched the scene unfold with amazement clear in his sky blue eyes. Sasuke and Hinata? It just didn't compute. He wasn't one for thinking too deeply about anything. He usually just went with things and did whatever the situation demanded. He scratched his head in befuddlement. He had no idea what actions a circumstance like this required. Sasuke was sucking Hinata's face off and Sakura had gone running.

That's it! His slow brain screamed. You have to go and comfort Sakura!

He bolted from the absurd scene and he ran outside to find Sakura. A few minutes later, he found her in a park sobbing so hard that her whole entire body shook. Naruto's heart clenched with pain for the pink haired girl. He loved her. He loved her so much. And there she was sitting there, broken and ruined. It was _his _fault. It was all his fault. He did this to her.

"Sakura-chan?" He slid quietly next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. And for once she didn't object. She just leaned into him and sobbed her heart into his jumpsuit.

Naruto held her, stroked her back, and just tried to be as supportive as possible. But somewhere deep inside himself, he felt a rage as big as any sea start to coil around him. Sakura was in pain and seeing it made him angry.

Sasuke was going to pay for this.

* * *

Sasuke was entirely unaware why he was doing this. And honestly, he didn't care. He was enjoying this way too much. He loved having her little body in his arms. He loved the feel of her kiss and he was loving this moment. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted to stay in this second forever.

And he had completely forgotten that he didn't even know her first name.

* * *

In the room with shelves and shelves of bowls, the man laughed, chuckled, chortled, and guffawed.

Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

So what do you people think? I think things are happening a little too quickly!! My head is spinning. Ok, I need feedback people so please tell me what you think of the sudden developments! I'm so happy that I already have ten reviews. So that's why I'm posting this. And for the people who like this and are going to come back: My "muse" is fully functional and ready to get going. (Unlike some people I know :) )

Thanks!!

-fallen.angel


	3. The Aftermath and Some Foreshadowing

It's taken me awhile, but thanks to the enthusiastic (and sometimes slightly scary) reviews I've received, this story continues to live! I'm so glad people are reviewing. I'm getting so motivated. So, keep the reviews coming people and I'll get these out faster and faster. Ok, two things. I did get a lot of questions regarding the man who was controlling Sasuke and Hinata last chapter. And the answer to those questions is: He isn't cupid or God. He is someone of my own creation whose identity and story will slowly reveal itself as time goes on. I'm hoping to get a really good story behind him. And as for the sudden Sasuhina, well, it was merely a gateway for a real relationship. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There won't be as much fluffy stuff but I hope you'll still like it.

Thanks!!!

-fallen.angel

**What You Don't Know**

Her lips were burning but she couldn't leave his embrace. Her heart was going to burst out of her chest, but she couldn't break away. Her head hurt from the pure adrenaline rush, but she stayed where she was. Partly because it felt so good. But also partly because she was curious. What had brought on this sudden show of random affection in Sasuke? As far as she knew, he had never liked any of the girls in Konoha. In fact, she had always thought that he might be gay. He never once looked at any of the other girls in a way that a boy would romantically. So there was naturally a lot of suspicion. So she wanted to know what was making this enigmatic boy kiss her. She wanted to know if it was feelings of love (probably not) or feelings of lust (maybe). So she tried to feel something through the heated kiss. However, she felt nothing but …. was it …..

All of a sudden, Sasuke pulled away, his eyes flashing from pink to black again and again and again. And this time, Hinata knew that she was not imagining the vivid flashes. They were clear, bright, and she was amazed by it but _real._ His face was glowing. Not with happiness though. It was glowing with demonic lust.

And Hinata had never been more scared in her life.

Then, his face turned back to the way it always was: Stoic, cold, and seemingly unfeeling. She sighed audibly with relief. Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"Uhh…U-Uchiha-san?"

He turned to her.

"Yes?"

"W-what was t-that for?"

Sasuke looked around at his bare apartment, his onyx, ebony eyes sweeping around the room in seemingly emotionless gloom. And then his eyes returned to her face. He looked her up and down a few times and then he started to walk away. Hinata was alarmed. He had just taken her very first kiss! He had taken the very kiss that she wanted to be with Naruto! And now he was just going to walk out on her? No. She was a very timid girl. Very timid. But she was not going to let him just go away. No. Not without an explanation. It was the very least she deserved. She felt a sense of righteous indignation sweep through her body.

"Uchiha-san!" she called.

His body stiffened and then he inclined his head towards Hinata.

"I'd appreciate it," he said coldly, "if you could just leave now."

She felt like she had just been stabbed. He had _kissed _her and he was going to just pretend it hadn't happened. Hinata felt almost offended. Did she kiss that bad? And even though she didn't like him like Naruto, she didn't want him to think badly of her. Besides, it was….sort of nice. The kiss. She hadn't minded it. In fact, remembering it now, she hadn't wanted to break away.

"I w-won't."

She was amazed at her own audacity. She was standing up to someone who most likely wouldn't stand for that.

"What?"

She gathered up her courage. "I won't," she managed to choke out without stuttering.

"And why?"

She took a deep breath. "I want an explanation."

"For what?"

Hinata's patience, endless and deep as it was, was growing a little weary. She wasn't trying to pick a fight with Sasuke. She was merely trying to make a little sense of this messed situation.

"T-the k-kiss."

He turned fully around and his face looked perturbed. "Look, Hinta, it didn't mean anything. I wouldn't like someone like you. You're not pretty. You're not even cute. So stop trying to bother me and go home."

Hinata's face flushed with shame and anger. "My name is Hinata," she said.

"Whatever. Just go."

She felt tears well at the corners of her eyes. How could he be so mean? How could he not even know her name? But she decided to try one more time.

"B-but-"

Sasuke's face turned from annoyed to livid in a matter of seconds. "Get out!" he said, his Sharingan activating.

Hinata trembled with fear. She could barely feel her feet she was so nervous. But some instinctual force activated itself inside her brain.

And she ran.

She ran away from the scene. She ran away from Sasuke and his color changing eyes. She ran away from the house where her life had changed. She ran and ran. She didn't even know where she was going to run to. She just kept going and going. And she kept crying and crying. What the hell was she going to do? This was so screwed up! She should have slept in today. She shouldn't have been compelled to find Naruto at the ramen stand. If she hadn't met Sakura and Naruto, she wouldn't have had to go to Sasuke's. And if she hadn't gone to Sasuke's, then she wouldn't be so confused and so sad. And what about Naruto? What was he going to think of her? She wanted him to like her so much! And now if he thought that she was with Sasuke, then he would never love her. And Sakura? Sakura was going to kill her! Hinata took Sasuke from her as far as Sakura was concerned. Hinata's tears flew harder and more steadily down her face.

What am I going to do? She wailed inwardly.

Her feet took her to a small glade in the woods. She threw herself down on the soft grass and cried her eyes dry. When she felt well enough to survey her surroundings, she realized that she was in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. A small pond was in the middle of the clearing and blue wildflowers were growing everywhere. The sun was shining breathtakingly on the water creating sparkles on the pond. Then wind currents rushed down upon the glade making the grass flutter lightly in the afternoon sun and the lake's sunshine sparkles travel slowly across the way. It was a little place of beauty and Hinata wasn't going to leave. She couldn't face anyone just yet. She knew that everyone was going to worry about her. Well maybe not Sasuke. And probably not Sakura. And most likely, not Naruto. Neji would though. She sighed. It seemed these days that no one cared about her presence at all.

Her tears continued. She wanted to make sense of this! She really did! Okay, chill, Hyuuga, she reprimanded herself. Make a list. Be organized. Work this out.

And she did.

She decided that Sasuke was under some sort of spell. His eyes had flashed pink after all. And as far as she knew, the Uchiha's bloodline limit, Sharingan, only manifested in the eyes as red. It had to be some sort of outside interference.

Hinata continued to muse over this as she slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was throwing things around his room and cursing loudly.

His alarm clock.

_Smash!_

His lamp.

_Crash!_

Numerous books.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

What the hell had happened back there? He hadn't wanted to kiss that girl. She was _nothing _to him. _Nothing!_ What did he do? Why had he come onto her like that?

Why? _Bang! _Why? _Boom! _Why? _Smash!_

Sasuke was running out of things to throw.

He collapsed on his sheet less bed. (He had torn off the sheets in frustration fifteen minutes ago). This was terrible. Horrible. Awful. Dreadful. Bad. Appalling. He was never going to be able to fix what he had started.

He sighed. Hinata. So that was her name.

All of a sudden, he felt very drowsy. This day was killing him. And he was awakened from his sleep by Naruto, Sakura, and….Hinata.

His eyes closed…

He slept.

* * *

The man with the bowls and bottles was in a very good mood. He had created turmoil. He had created mayhem. He had created commotion. He had created havoc. And as far as he was concerned, this was the best day of his life. Sasuke and Hinata were going to be confused and enraged. Sakura and Naruto were going to be heartbroken and in pain. And even better yet, this was all for a job. He was doing this for his boss. His superior. This was all for him. It was great that this job was fun for him and would please his boss.

He loved his boss.

His boss gave him a life. His boss made things possible. And his boss made it so that no one would ever bother him again. He made sure _they _didn't bother him. He made sure of everything. He always looked after him. And that's why the man with the bottles had to make sure the plans unfolded as perfectly as possible. Everything had to be precise. Because nothing was to perfect for the boss.

He smirked.

He got up from his bowl watching table and navigated his numerous shelf for another bottle of mysterious liquid. This time, he extracted a green one from his great multitude of bottles. He carried it delicately back to his table and pulled a specific bowl closer to him. Its waters were roiling with pinkish red frothy water.

Sakura Haruno's.

He undid the cork and poured the lot of the bottle in the bowl. He watched the green mix in with the pink and he sat back.

Things were about to get more interesting.

* * *

Well, this wasn't good at all. Too short and too rushed. It sort of seemed like a filler. Oh well. I'll look at this as a gateway of more exciting things to come. But I honestly couldn't bring myself to make this longer. So I'm sorry. Maybe next time this will get better and more interesting.

People come back ok? Don't be discouraged by this chapter!!!

Thanks!!

-fallen.angel


End file.
